1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a putter-type golf club heads. More specifically, the present invention relates to a putter-type golf club head with a milled face.
2. Description of the Related Art
The milling of putter-heads is well-known in the golf industry. Computer Numerical Control (CNC) milling is also well-known in the golf industry.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,478 discloses a putter with a milled face.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,694 discloses a puffer with two identical milled lateral faces.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,186 discloses a golf club face with different regions of grooves.
An example of the milling of putters is disclosed at www.bettinardigolf.com, which discloses milled face putters.